Oren Pierre Alfonzo
, formerly known as , is an effeminate and muscular man. An ex-military soldier and owner of , a pastry shop in Zawame who transforms into . He uses the Durian Lockseed. Character History Past According to Mai Takatsukasa of Team Gaim, Oren has been trained as a patisserie and gained a citizenship in France for 10 years and even won the Coup de Monde. He has also achieved the Relais Desserts grade. However, in secret he is also a former soldier of the Parachute Regiment and had fought in the Middle East and Africa, having done so to gain his French citizenship 15 years prior. Turning down Kota's job offering and debut as Bravo When Kota tries to apply for a job in his shop, Oren teases him for his birthday, January 30, due to his dislike of people under the Aquarius sign, and for Kota being a pretty boy with no style, thus denying Kota a job in his shop. He confiscated a Sengoku Driver and a Durian Lockseed from Team Red Hot for being loud in his shop as they celebrate their luck in obtaining a Driver to compete against the other Armored Rider Teams, Gaim and Baron. After watching the previous battles of the Team Gaim Riders and the rivaling team Riders, he decides to put the belt to use. He later chases Ryoji Hase and Hideyasu Jonouchi to test his abilities as Bravo. Challenging All Beat Rider Players After defeating Ryoji and Hideyasu, and being interviewed by Beat Rider Hotline, Oren announced that he would hunt every Beat Rider Players to show them what a real fight is supposed to be like. By watching him do as he pleased, Kaito sees Oren as a stronger opponent, but also despises him like Kota and challenged him. Even with the assistance of three summoned Inves, Kaito was severely overpowered, losing the fight and his Banana Lockseed. However, impressed with Kaito's drive to fight, Oren returns Kaito's Lockseed, in the hopes to challenge him again someday. Next, Oren interrupted Team Gaim's dancing and challenged Mitsuzane. Kota felt annoyed and told him that it would be Kota and Mitsuzane that would fight him. In battle, Kota and Mitsuzane stood no chance of winning the fight. To make the battle more interesting, Oren used all the Lockseeds he confiscated to summon Inves. However, not fully understanding the rules of the Inves Games, Oren threw all of the activated Lockseeds down, causing the massive amount of Inves to go berserk and attack all bystanders in the area. With Kota and Mitsuzane now battling vast amounts of Inves, Oren hopelessly tried to regain control over the creatures, to no avail. Understanding the severity of the situation, Mitsuzane gave Kota the Suika Lockseed he took from Takatora, with Oren believing that Kota was squished under the massive Suika Arms landing on Kota, as did everyone else. However, Kota showed that he was able to use Suika Arms and defeated all the Inves. Oren fought Kota, but was easily defeated due to their power and size differences. After Kota defeated the Evolved Inves, Oren was still insisting on challenging them, until the alarm on his watch goes off, realizing that he has to go back to work. Oren then swears that the battle will continue someday, and ran back to Charmant. By the end of the episode, it was humorously revealed that Oren had begun putting photos of himself in full Bravo attire on the packaging of his desserts, to Kota's immediate frustration. All Armor Riders Gathering, battle inside Helheim Forest Later on, Oren catches wind of the tournament that was made by Gaim's team and forced them to let him join. When Mitsuzane told him that he couldn't join if he didn't have a Lockvehicle to go inside Helheim Forest, Oren immediately reveals his own, claiming he received it from Sid on his way. He soon met Baron and Kurokage, and once again locked horns with Baron, throwing Kurokage out of the way. Baron accepted the battle as his previous payback. While battling, Bravo still proved to be too much of a challenge for Baron, overwhelming Baron's Banana Arms Au Lait charge with a simple guard and countering it with a Squash charge. He soon expressed interest in Baron's Mango Arms, which made them equally matched. However, Zangetsu was quick to intrude on their fight, and finished both Baron and Bravo easily, Bravo being too smitten with Zangetsu's fierce nature to fight back. Later, Hideyasu went to Charmant, begging Oren to train him, with Oren instead hiring him as a pastier's assistant, due to Hideyasu being a Virgo. Oren was later hired by Takatora to eliminate Armored Riders Baron and Gaim. As Baron's Inves are about to attack the citizens, he arrives and fights Baron. While fighting, a sign dropped on Baron's teammate Peco, severely injuring him. Oren then proceeds to taunt Kaito, asking him whether his pride is more important than his team, with Kaito forfeiting the match to assist his teammate. The citizens then proceed to cheer for Bravo, as he proclaims himself the "hero" of the city. Later, while Kota is trying to stop an Inves from escaping, Bravo appears and fought him as Kota transform. While fighting, Kaito appears and team up with Gaim as they easily overpowered Bravo. Stealing Kota's Belt Task Days later, Oren alongside Hideyasu was hired by Mitsuzane to steal Kota's Sengoku Driver. Oren gladly accepted the task from Mitsuzane (who was disguising his voice) on the condition of being told how to contact Zangetsu. However, Oren wrecked the plan due to his feelings of dislike to have his guest being disturbed while eating his pastries. Oren chose to steal Kota's Sengoku Driver after defeating him in combat, but due to Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms being more powerful, he failed to complete his objective. Crashing the Dance Event After Oren read the flier of the dance event, he, along with Hideyasu made a public announcement of stopping the event. Later, before the event could start, Oren arrives and mocks the rest of the Beat Riders while the summoned Inves from Hideyasu crash the event. Kota transform to stop Bravo and the Inves crashing the event along with Zack as Knuckle. After the Beat Riders finish their dance, Gaim declares his victory to Bravo as he decides to let him go. Bravo still not giving up tried to chase him but stopped when he struggled to remove a Duri Noko that he accidentally stabbed into his right foot. Spread the Hate Towards Beat Riders After sometime, he and Hideyasu appears to try to turn the public against Zack and Peco by insisting that giving up their Inves Game is just a propaganda. However, his speech was interrupted by a swarm of Elementary Inves, which made him upset. He later transform and finished all Inves by himself. As he sees Hideyasu was in a bad mood, Oren decides to take hi into training. However Hideyasu stormed out of the shop as he doesn't see what was the training for. Oren manage to found Hideyasu in Drupers as he blames the Beat Riders and reveals that Hideyasu is preparing for his greatest moment. He transform and chase Gaim until Inves appears while fighting, Hideyasu as Gridon arrive and blocks the attack from the Inves. Bravo then took him away while Gaim deals with the Inves. Later, Hideyasu woke up and told him that the Inves Game really ended as he sees his teammates hanging out with other teams. Later that night, Oren found a Crack as he enters with a surprise. Stuck in Helheim, Learn the Truth and Co-Operation with Kouta Personality Though Oren is flamboyant and effeminate, in reality, he is a man with a military background and has a lethal cocktail of having sadistic and homicidal tendencies, as shown when he transformed and almost attacked Team Gaim when he was annoyed by them. Due to this, it makes him almost as dangerous as Zangetsu. Oren sees the Beat Riders' way of competing as childish and believes that it needs to be made in his own way. He also tends to use a French accent, and sometimes uses French words in his speech. He also seems to dislike people born under certain astrological signs,such as Aquarius, signifying he reads horoscopes. He also sees Baron as a worthy opponent as he gave back Kaito's Banana Lockseed to him so that he could train to become stronger. But still, since he is not a Beat Rider, he didn't know the first thing about summoning the Inves. Because of this lack of information, he was inspired by Kaito summoning the Inves in spite of already having transformed into Baron, and in an Armored Rider battle against Gaim and Ryugen, Oren threw down activated Lockseeds, causing him to lose control all of his Inves. Like one of his archenemies, Kaito, Oren has a sense of honor who dislikes dirty works/tricks and deeply cares for his customers. As seen during the belt theft attempt, he places the happiness of his patrons above all else, even betraying Yggdrasill because their plan involved interrupting Akira's meal. Likewise, he shows a growing fondness for his protégé Hideyasu; when he goes through a personal crisis, Oren helps him work through it by pointing out that it was caused by the realization that he lacked a purpose in life, and encourages Hideyasu to become a stronger and more decisive man so he can find that purpose. Arms Like with the other Lockseed-using Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Bravo's forms are called . - Durian= Durian Arms *'Height': 210 cm. *'Weight': 125 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 12.4 t. *'Kicking power': 16.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 27 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.9 sec. is Bravo's default durian-based armored Roman Gladiator form. Accessed through the Durian Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Duri Noko, while the helmet Bravo wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 6. Out of all the Armored Riders' main forms, Bravo is the strongest. As listed above, his punching and kicking power exceeded that of Zangetsu's. Adding to his versatility, his jumping height is only 1 m shorter than Gaim's Orange Arms, and has the exact running speed with Orange Arms, despite his bulky armor. He even can lift metal scaffolding with nothing but his bare hands, and is even seen somewhat keeping up with the Sakura Hurricane and Suika Arms' Odama Mode, though he was somewhat exhausted from the long run. This Arms' finisher is the , which has two variations depending on which function Bravo activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Bravo emits a wave of energy from the comb on his helmet, then swings his head around to slam the energy into his target. *Au Lait: Bravo swings his Duri Noko at the opponent, launching lime green durian-shaped energy spheres with every swing. A stronger variation exists where he charges a giant durian-shaped energy sphere and swings it at the opponent. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Arms Weapons: **Duri Noko - Bravo Durian Arms' personal weapons *Lockseeds - Gives access to Bravo's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Bravo's Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **6-7, 10-13, 17-18, 20, 25, 27 Behind the scenes Portrayal Oren Pierre Alfonzo is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Bravo, his suit actors are and Uchusen, Vol. 142''Uchusen'', Vol. 143 Notes *Bravo is the second non-Beat Rider Armored Rider, with the first being Zangetsu. *Oren's use of French words in his speech is reminiscent of from . *Oren is the oldest Armored Rider in the series, being around 40 years old. *His Rider name, Bravo, is the Spanish, French, and Italian word for "congratulations". **His Rider name also reflects his purpose for participating in the Inves Games in the first place, which was to entertain the viewers with "actual fighting". * The scene in Farewell, Beat Riders, where Oren jumps and performs a flying kick at Hideyasu had been made into various internet memes. *Although every Sengoku Driver Rider introduced after Gridon and Kurokage use the same transformation sounds for their Genesis Drivers, the distorted riff from Digimon's insert song Brave Heart is often heard in scenes with Oren. **Similarly, the fake Lockseed he gave Hideyasu had Oren singing an off-key reference to Never Give Up!. The fact that it was off-key is somewhat ironic as he is played by a musician. *Bravo's name is variably written as "Bravo" and "Blavo" in media released by TV Asahi, Toei Company, and Bandai. "Blavo" is an example of a common error made by the Japanese when romanizing words. Legend Rider Lockseeds *Despite not having the opportunity to utilize the Legend Rider Lockseeds on-screen, the following toyline-exclusive Lockseeds are styled for both Bravo and Knuckle: **X **Amazon **Faiz ***Faiz Blaster Form **Beast References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Villains Category:Antivillains Category:Slasher Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Evil turns good